Dan's The Tale of Team 17
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: The ramifications of the Legendary Rokudaime Hokage's actions continue to echo even 12 years after. They shall help to shape, and define the lives of three aspiring young ninja in Konoha as they attempt to make their dreams reality. Naruto Next Generation Naruhina baby. Now under a new writer, and continued from the original Tale of Team 17. enjoy!
1. Reintroduction

**Reintroduction…!**

**Yo! Greetings!**

**I am the honorable 626****th**** Hokage, Hotspot!**

**Or to everyone else Hotspot the 626****th****.**

**To most of my regulars, you've known me to write One Piece fics and related stories with the exception of a few.**

**I took up this story, not only because I have a good relationship with this stories former author, but so all those who had previously been reading may continue reading it in its glory.**

**I believe it is my duty as a fellow reader and author to keep going with Dan's story in his place. Dan may be gone, but his ghost will still haunt this story. Hahaha!**

**Now, I think I'll go through a quick relapse of Dan's story, but you can easily read it in more detail at the actual story! Alright, let's start! Dattebayo!**

**[Hand Seals: Boar, Serpent, Hare, Ram]**

**Writer Style: Reintroduction no Jutsu!**

Our story begins many years after the Fourth Shinobi War, the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki transferred the Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama into a newborn child of one of his closest friends. Because of an incurable disease, Naruto died leaving behind his legacy to his now orphaned child Kushina – the child of both him and Hinata – to be taken care of by her mother's teammates and a new host for the Konohagakure. No one but those closest to him would ever know the truth of his death and sacrifice.

Five years after his actions, the children of the Konoha 11 and other children begin their journey as Konoha shinobi taking their first steps into the Academy. There Kushina met Minato, son of Sakura and Rock Lee, and Satsuki, an orphan with a feisty attitude and a crush on Minato, along with the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho team becoming quick friends. Or rivals in Satsuki's case due to her desire for Minato's love and Kushina being an obstacle for that love in her mind. As time moves forward seven more years, this group of friends is still strong albeit a bit shaky with Kushina and Satsuki's arguments. It is at this time that all six friends graduate from the academy.

Things begin changing for Minato, Kushina, and especially Satsuki as they learn new things and are assigned as Team 17 with their sensei being none other than the genius Shikamaru Nara. They pass his test and from then on become an official team. They soon begin taking on missions, easy D-rank missions, until even a chance to prove themselves with a low-risk C-rank mission. A simple escort mission, the new genin team left the village for the first time – for Minato and Satsuki – and become acquainted with their clients; a young teenage girl named Nicolette 'Nicole' Kichida and a large teenage man named Ryuudo. Once seeing their clients safely off their 'continent' and give them a sad farewell, the team encountered an Otogakure shinobi known as Hosja the Basilisk offering the Kushina, last of the Uzumaki bloodline as well as Naruto Uzumaki's only child, a place in the new village. Though petrified with fear, with the support of her team, she quickly denied. With only a word of warning, the Oto-shinobi left.

Having debriefed the Seventh Hokage Kakashi, the team continued on with their lives, their training, and missions. Soon the team receives another C-rank mission, a reconnaissance mission, and head out to a village in the rural Land of Fire. In the village they find a young girl named Miki, a survivor of the destruction that befell on her village, and tells them of the bandits that came through and kidnapped the women of the village. They soon find the bandits, but the mission soon goes south quickly. Believing his teammates dead, Minato succumbed to his rage, sorrow, and anger and unconventionally meet Kurama telling him to fall to these negative emotions. Minato uses Kurama's power in the form of the Initial Jinchūriki Form: Three-Tails he attacks and destroys the bandits. Minato was soon brought out of his rage as the seal, designed by Naruto himself, reined in Minato's rage and the Kurama's chakra.

The rest of Team 17, having not been dead, had witnessed Minato's enraged actions and begin to question their trust and faith in their teammate, but only for some time as they – mainly Kushina – realize that he is not a monster. This, however, is not the same for Minato. Having been told the truth, Minato becomes depressed and confused about his standing in the village. A short time after, the boy is taken by the Order of the Tail Keepers, an organization formed by Naruto and Killer Bee to help and train the new Jinchūriki that would come up after the war as well as keep relations with the other nations, and is taught the true meaning of being a Jinchūriki. He is then accepted into the Order where he begins his training.

Meanwhile back at the village, Kushina and Satsuki begin their own training after hearing of Minato's predicament. While their sensei is busy, Kushina and Satsuki try and train on their own. Kushina takes a family visit to the Hyuuga clan where she encounters Konohamaru. Satsuki learns of skilled kunoichi of the village named Anko Mitarashi, who died in the war. Satsuki then decides to pay her house a visit.

**And that's it! You're all caught up plot-wise.**

**Now there is only one thing left to say! **

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. It is property of ****Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media. Please support the official release.**** Also the OCs of this story belong to Danthemanwithaplan7 and, I guess, me as well. Dattebayo!**

**And now… [Hand Seals: Hare, Monkey, Horse, Ox, Bird]**

**Writer Style: Continuing the Story no Jutsu!**

**POOF!**


	2. Secrets of the Snake Mistress

**Hotspot the 626****th**** presents:**

**Dan's The Tale of Team 17**

Secrets of the Snake Mistress…!

Satsuki entered the abandoned house of Anko Mitarashi with extreme caution. Despite it being abandoned, it was once a shinobi home which meant it may be rigged with traps to keep their secrets safe. With each step she took inside the floor boards creaked and moaned making the young genin very nervous. As she moved from the front door down the hallway, she took notice of walls. There were very few pictures, most of them consisting of a young Anko. There was some of her with, who Satsuki believed to be, her parents. There were some with a pale man who Satsuki had seen in the files as well as in the history books; Orochimaru. As she neared the end of the hall, she saw the Snake Mistress in pictures of very familiar people.

"Is that the Rokudaime Hokage?!" Satsuki stared at one of the pictures on the wall. Indeed, it showed Anko with a much younger – nearly her age – sixth hokage. But he was not the only one she recognized in the picture with Anko. "And that's Kushina's guardian and Inoko's aunt." Next to the younger sixth hokage were Ino and Shino, two people she had seen at Kushina's birthday party some time ago. They looked like they were a team getting ready to leave the village. However she was surprised that the young blonde wasn't fawning over the future hokage like she had heard Inoko say she did. She actually looked irritated with him. "This is so weird…"

Clank! Bang! "Ah!" Satsuki screamed and turned around with a kunai instantly in hand. There was no one there only more pictures hanging on the wall. Except for one that was on the floor, Satsuki sighed realizing how paranoid she was being. "Geesh Satsuki, get a grip. You're a kunoichi of Konohagakure for Pete's sake." Easing her excited emotions, the red head kunoichi continued into the room. She now found herself in the living room or what was left of it. It would seem that the Invasion of Pain had done some damage to the house as much of the roof had collapsed over what could be called the living room.

Seeing as there could be nothing in the living room Satsuki turned to the kitchen that seemed to be intact. As she looked around she found a pile of toothpicks on the table. "This Anko lady must have been a hardcore carnivore." Leaving the pile of sticks she looked around the kitchen for anything that could help her in her training. Obviously, she didn't have much luck, just dust, cobwebs, and some leftover food that was probably way past its prime. She moved to search the woman's room. It was just another door away and Satsuki entered carefully. It would seem that no one even came into Anko's room as a thick layer of dust covered most everything. Satsuki looked through all the drawers only finding various articles of clothes, and some other things that made her blush furiously.

"W-Who was this woman?! She has these…these…" Satsuki couldn't bring herself to say anything as she covered her face and closed the drawer quickly. As she moved to the top of the furniture, she noticed a few more pictures though this time it was her and someone she was very familiar with. "Is that the Hokage?!" Satsuki stared at several pictures that had a much younger Kakashi and Anko at different venues looking much like they were on a date. She was amazed that it looked like this woman had relations with the future seventh hokage. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Wait? Does that mean that she wore that for…?" Again, Satsuki couldn't finish as they thought was too unbearable to think of. She blushed again as she decided to step away from the cabinet of clothes. Before going over to the next cabinet, she stopped and looked back at the pictures on the other cabinet. She took notice of how happy the two shinobi were, and then she had a thought about her own relationship with her Minato-kun.

"I wonder if when I and Minato-kun fall in love together, he'll want me to wear those…." Satsuki pictured her and Minato, much older, together and having a happy life and for an added bonus, Kushina crying in the corner. It then shifted to more adult themes as she pictured herself in the clothes she had just seen. She wore a creepy and nearly overjoyed smile as she imagined Minato in awestruck as they were about to consummate their relationship.

Creak! Satsuki broke from her daydream as the house began to creak and moan eerily. The kunoichi looked around realizing where she was and bopped her head. "Quit it, Satsuki. You're on a mission." She then returned to searching the room for anything of use for her training. Unfortunately, much like the kitchen, she couldn't find anything to help her. She was getting pretty frustrated with this house. "Dammit! Nothing but dust and kunais. How am I going to improve my training?!" In her anger, Satsuki kicked the wall opposite of the bed. While the kick was strong, it didn't break the wall, but the noise it made sounded almost hollow. Satsuki leaned against the wall and lightly tapped it. Again, it sounded hollow.

"There must be something behind here." With newfound vigor, Satsuki tried to find a door or switch. She didn't find anything other than a dartboard that hanged on it. As she looked at the dartboard again, she noticed something particular about the dartboard it actually looked to be part of the wall. Not only that, but the dartboard was very worn-out near the center. Out of curiosity, she pushed the center. Click! Hearing the noise, Satsuki jumped back from the dartboard and her kunai out as a section of the wall jolted. It then opened inward revealing Satsuki's suspicions from the start. "A secret chamber! She must have but all her secrets in there." Feeling excited and confident, the girl put her kunai away and walked up to the secret passageway. Satsuki stood at the top of a stone stairway that lead deep underground. As she took her first steps down, she quickly caught something on the wall.

"What's this? A note?" On the wall to her right there was a piece of paper with something written on it. Satsuki took the paper down and read its message. "'To whoever broke in, if I'm alive and I catch you I'm going to torture you for hours in the most gruesome and terrible methods you've never imagined. If this is Kabuto, I swear I'll kill you.'" Despite it just being her letter, she reasoned that Anko was probably a very dangerous woman in her time, especially with that can of threat. Satsuki almost felt relieved that this woman was no longer around, and she bet this Kabuto person is too. She then continued reading. "'If I happen to be dead then good luck to ya. Everything I know is just down the stairs. I hope this is some Konoha brat 'cause I don't want my secrets getting out. – Anko Mitarashi.'"

"Hmm, I wonder what she meant by 'good luck'?" Finished with the note, Satsuki was now positive that what she needed was just down these stairs. With the note still in hand, Satsuki continued to go down the stairs. But it wasn't a second later when Satsuki stepped on a stone step and it buckled. "Whoa! What the-" Her shinobi sense kicked in and she jumped back as a stream of fire flew just in front of her. As Satsuki landed a few step, she quickly caught spikes coming down from the ceiling and dodged down. The spikes crashed into the steps, breaking them entirely, while Satsuki looked on in shock. "What the hell was that?!" Satsuki looked at the note again wondering if she missed anything. As her eyes reached the bottom, she noticed an arrow pointing to the back. Satsuki flipped the paper and saw one last message from the late Anko Mitarashi. "'P.S. The stairway is booby trapped, try not to die, Konoha brat.'"

"Ugh! You've could've told me that sooner!" In her anger, Satsuki crumbled the note up and tossed it behind her. She then grabbed her kunai and her combat yo-yo and charged forward, prepared for any trap Anko had set up for her.

* * *

"Konohamaru Sarutobi? Never heard of you." Far from Satsuki and her 'trap survival course', Kushina was confronting the man that had just kidnapped her from her visit to the Hyuga compound at one of the training grounds in the village. She was not happy with the man as seen with her glare and arms crossed, especially since she didn't know him. Her comment, while indeed harsh, seemed to have a big impact on her kidnapper as he dropped from his dramatic pose and sulked.

"Man, what's happened to this village? I once could walk out and everyone would say, 'There goes Konohamaru Sarutobi, a great shinobi and future hokage'."

"Um, excuse me, my question? Who are you?" Pitying the depressed man before her, Kushina asked again, but nicely hoping it would cheer the weirdo up. Hearing the last Uzumaki, Konohamaru quickly stood up and turned to the girl grinning. He then pointed his thumb at himself.

"Like I said, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage, future hokage, and Naruto Uzumaki's first and greatest rival! Kore!"

Kushina's eyes widen when she heard the last bit of Konohamaru's exclamation. She then ran up to the man now interested in him. "You were my dad's rival!?" Seeing he had the girl's full attention, Konohamaru relaxed his pose and grinned almost egotistically.

"Of course! Are battle are practically legendary here in the village! He could always see through my deceptive sneak attacks, but I was always able to surprise him. And of course, I learned much from him as he was one of my best teachers when I was young."

"Whoa… That's amazing! Why hasn't anyone my dad knew ever talk about you?" Konohamaru smiled faltered. In truth, they were rivals though most of those things he had mentioned came from when he was just starting out as an Academy student and Naruto a genin. He was sure that some of the remaining Konoha Eleven remembered his antics as a kid. Worse, they probably know of his current endeavors.

He didn't want to lose this opportunity to train his role model's daughter. And with Kushina's adopted uncles out on missions, this would probably be his only chance. If not, at least his last chance before Shino and Kiba kill him. "Well… our battles… are a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." Kushina's jaw dropped as she felt she had just been cheated out of a story of her dad's exploits. Konohamaru inwardly gave a sigh of relief as dodged a potentially bad situation to come. However he needed to get to the reason for kidnapping Kushina. "But let's talk about you, Kushina."

"Me?"

"Yup! 'Cause I'm gonna train you."

* * *

Back at Anko's house, deep in the hidden and now lightened chamber that lay beneath the house, Satsuki was leaning against the doorway breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Damn…ah uh, ah uh… That woman must have gone nuts on those traps." For the past few minutes, Satsuki had been dodging trap after trap trying to reach the bottom of the stairway. She was lucky enough to see some of the traps and disable them. Of course, these were advance traps which meant that there were failsafe traps if someone disabled the primary. Satsuki had never had to work so hard in her life. Every muscle in her body ached from dodging those traps, but it was all worth it. She had made it.

Finally getting her second breath, Satsuki pulled herself up and entered the underground chamber. She expected another trap to activate, but after a few moments of waiting nothing happened. With an accomplished smile, the girl cheered in success. "Ha! I survived traps that a Special Jōnin designed! Let's see that little 'Miss Princess' Kushina do that!" Her cheering didn't last long as she winced as he her muscles ached again. Easing on her pain, Satsuki looked up with tried smile. "Okay, let's hope this wasn't a waste." The red head walked over to one of the tables trying not to overwork her muscles anymore.

For the next few minutes, Satsuki looked over the many scrolls and notes left behind by Anko. Many of them were more about undoing something called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. From what she read, it was a horrible jutsu that while gave a great amount of power and a unique transformation, but those given it are unlikely to survive it. Definitely not something she wanted. She continued to search through the scrolls, but most seem to deal with reversing engineering jutsus. However a lot of them were pretty weird and she didn't think many of them would fit her style, whatever it may be. Going through another scroll, Satsuki tossed the scroll aside as she was feed up with the material. "Ugh! All these jutsus are so complicated. There's no way I can do any of these at my level. Dammit! Why couldn't she have something easier for me to use?!" For the second time today, Satsuki kicked in frustration though this time the table. This caused some of the stacked books and scrolls to shake and topple. While Satsuki was distracted with her own problems, she didn't notice a rather large scroll rolled off a stack and landed right in front of her.

"Ee!" Satsuki jumped out of her chair as the large scroll surprised her greatly. As she stood back still in shock, the scroll rolled towards her a little revealing something written on it. Over her shock, Satsuki walked over to the big scroll and read what was on the front of it. "Snake Summoning contract?"

**Has Satsuki found what she had been looking? What training does Konohamaru have in mind for his rival's daughter?**

**Until next time.**

* * *

**Author's note: Yo! And now the adventure of Team 17 starts again! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Ja ne!**


End file.
